The present invention relates to a fitting for a vehicle seat, in particular a motor vehicle seat, having a first fitting part, a second fitting part that can be rotated relative to the first fitting part about an axis for freely swinging a backrest, an eccentric that is supported for being rotated about the axis, at least two latches for being driven radially outwardly by the eccentric into cooperation with the second fitting part in order to lock the fitting, a control disc that pulls the latches radially inward in order to unlock the fitting, and a swing-free control element that prevents locking of the fitting during free swinging of the backrest between at least one use position and one swung-free position.
In a fitting of the type that is described immediately above and is known from DE 199 28 148 A1, which has two latches that are staggered relative to one another by 180°, the swing-free control element has the shape of a ring with a stepped control contour. The control contour controls the way in which the latches, which each have a lug, fall into the different angle areas of the backrest, i.e. it allows locking in the use positions and prevents locking during free swinging and in the swung-free position.
For using such a fitting in a vehicle seat with an integrated seat belt, a higher firmness of the fitting is necessary because of the heavier load, which may be achieved through a larger number of latches. However, the aforementioned solution, with which locking is prevented during free swinging, can only be applied as long as the number of latches, multiplied by the maximum angle area that is traveled over, does not exceed 360°. In the case of four latches, the sum of the setting area of the use positions and the angle area for freely swinging could be 90° at the most in order to allow a definite attribution of the latch to a segment on the control contour.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,413 B2 therefore suggests a fitting of the above-mentioned type in which the swing-free control element controls the falling in of exactly one latch which in turn bears upon the eccentric, blocking the eccentric in such a way that the eccentric cannot bear upon the other latches.